


Trust Fall

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Series: Heat control [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the road to Yugyeom's and Jaebum's 'happily ever after' is a rocky mountain path. Yugyeom waits four long months for Jaebum to come around. And when the omega finally does it, the young alpha stays breathless for a little longer than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Stay with me", an alpha/omega verse one-shot based on mr_johnnie's story titled "Don't Fight Me".
> 
> Can be read separately, because for the most part, it's pretty self-explanatory, but both mr_johnnie and I will be grateful for checking out the previous parts of this AU. Plus, they could give you a little more insight into their heads ^__^

Soft, wet and so tight it actually hurt a little by simply putting it in.

 

Yugyeom clearly remembers the feeling of Jaebum’s body answering to his touch, even though the thing happened about four months ago, simultaneously being their first and last time together. The omega hadn’t called it a “mistake” out loud, but the younger man knew better. Jaebum blamed the heat for letting himself go, for succumbing to the alpha’s pheromones. It looked like he made a promise to himself to never, ever do it again. The distance grew, misunderstandings multiplied. Until it all blew right into their faces during the second heat. Back then Yugyeom was too worried to think about anything else than keeping Jaebum safe and the message seemed to reach its destination. The maknae thought that after the night they spent cuddling against each other Jaebum had finally accepted him, but it turned out to be only a temporary, short-lived victory - the leader was infinitely nicer, yes, but he kept drifting away. It seemed that initiating something between them and then realizing what was ahead made him regret it. Yugyeom’s heart was shattering every time Jaebum pushed away his obvious, maybe a little clumsy, but genuine attempts at making things better between them. Soon enough the younger resigned himself to his fate, deciding to respect leader’s unspoken wish. The third heat was relatively calm, with Jaebum taking the suppressants accordingly to doctor’s prescriptions, ignoring the fact that there was a willing, probably a little desperate alpha in the room across his own.

 

Yugyeom is sure that the fourth heat hasn’t come yet because usually he can smell some remnants of it around the apartment. Plus Jaebum is the type to avoid everyone and everything until he’s on his pills (they all learned it the hard way during the first and at the beginning of the third heat - omega was impossible to approach even for Jinyoung), so Yugyeom wonders what the hell is happening right now. The faint scent of Jaebum’s shampoo or the flashes of his slightly damp skin peeking from under the sleeping gown aren’t helping. The sweet, heady smell of heat is nowhere to be found, but the occasional spikes of electricity slowly crawling over Yugyeom’s nerves prove that his inner alpha can be restless without any apparent reason.

 

They are alone in the living room, with Yugyeom failing to concentrate enough to read a book and Jaebum loitering around in nothing but briefs and loose sleeping gown, trying to find the remote. Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae are at work and won’t be home until midnight, while Bambam has his extracurricular activities for the next three hours. The only other person in their apartment is Jackson, who came back home a half an hour ago and is now soundly asleep in his room. The voice at the back of Yugyeom’s head can’t shut up about all the possibilities their current situation is giving them. On the other hand, he is aware that taking those opportunities will come with a price - he isn’t sure he’s prepared to pay it.

 

Yugyeom has never felt so conflicted - he knows that using his authority as an alpha to get what he wants is out of option because Jaebum would never forgive him. Then again, Yugyeom doesn’t know how to seduce. And to be fair, there is a big risk of Jaebum simply laughing at him if he tries to do it. The third option is asking, but Yugyeom thinks it might morph into begging and then he could lose Jaebum’s respect (if there is any to begin with - the omega sure doesn’t act like he respects anyone, let alone a young, inexperienced alpha). He rakes his brain for the perfect solution, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second, his eyes and thoughts straying to the wet strands sticking to Jaebum’s nape when the older man finally decides to sit down.

 

Right next to him.

 

Is this God testing him or is Jaebum being unreasonably cruel? Most probably the latter, but Yugyeom can’t help wanting. He feels like a dog sitting before a bowl full of raw, delicious meat and he’s being threatened with his master’s belt not to touch it. The funny thing is that Jaebum is the meat, the belt _and_ the master and Yugyeom is getting desperate. His lips go dry at the memory of his omega spread wide open beneath him, growling to go harder, to fill him up with everything he has got.

 

Well now. Yugyeom feels pathetic - his manhood got harder by just _thinking_ about the other. This is not how a mature man acts, not in Yugyeom’s book. True, his crush is sitting right next to him, being handsome and gleefully unaware of all the dirty that’s happening in maknae’s head, but that’s still not the reason- ok, that’s reason enough, especially if you’re a sex-deprived alpha. There is a tiny hint of disgust directed at himself because somehow Yugyeom had thought that those animalistic behaviors were all beneath him. He’s grateful that he’s sitting cross-legged. He conveniently puts the book over his knees, hunching his back and forcing his gaze away from the inviting expanse of Jaebum’s neck. ‘Mark him’, ‘He’s yours already’ and many different, more vulgar thoughts keep popping inside his head with every shift of muscles, every deep breath, every rustle of cotton. The older man looks like one of his wet dreams, all soft angles, warm air and occasional glances in alpha’s general direction, spurring Yugyeom’s hormones to work overtime. He tries to go back to the page he was reading, realizing that he skimmed over this one particular sentence five times already and he still doesn’t have a clue what it means. The silence in the room slowly starts to suffocate him. He briefly wonders why Jaebum didn’t put the TV on to make it less awkward (if not to end maknae’s misery then at least for himself, he knows that Jaebum hates ‘awkward’ with a passion).

 

They don’t speak. Jaebum makes himself comfortable, stretching his legs, accidentally brushing over Yugyeom’s thighs. The younger feels his length throb at the touch, electricity cruising through his body. He grits his teeth, keeping the growl that’s threatening to escape inside his chest.

 

The silence grows, driving Yugyeom crazy. He’s cautious of Jaebum, even without looking at him, so when the other turns to lay on his back, one foot pushing at Yugyeom’s knee, the alpha finally decides to make an eye-contact.

 

Heavy, intense stare of coal-black orbs leaves him a little breathless. It gets worse when Jaebum turns his eyes away, inconspicuously spreading his legs by mere millimeters and mumbling a quiet question into the air.

 

“Do you need an invitation or what?” The words are more than shaky, like they weren’t even supposed to come out of the omega’s mouth.

 

“Your heat did not start yet,” Yugyeom states, trying to control his tone.

 

“So?” The question sounds nonchalant. Yugyeom knows that something’s off. Jaebum is prepared for this conversation and the alpha decides to play accordingly.

 

“Why now?”

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath and looks back at the younger man, pushing himself to a sitting position.

 

“I’m conscious,” he says and all of a sudden the alpha _understands_. After taking a deep breath, Jaebum continues.

 

“There is no heat, no pills, no pressure. I want to- T-this is fucking embarrassing… This wasn’t supposed to- I want y-” Yugyeom can see the struggle on the omega’s face, can see how much the other tries to voice his thoughts and emotions and how hard it’s for him. Jaebum curses, once again turning his gaze away. Yugyeom feels like a beast because he wants to throw Jaebum over their small coffee table and fuck him the hardest way possible to make him cry out all the things he can’t say right now. Instead of succumbing to his primal side, he keeps his cool and puts the book on the floor, straightening his back. He leans in, gently covering Jaebum’s palm with his own, startling him in the process. Reluctantly, they close the distance between them, Yugyeom placing his lips over leader’s. Jaebum opens up almost instantly, tongue pushing inside alpha’s mouth, his fingers clawing at other’s arms, letting out hushed, breathy gasps. He wasn’t this compliant even during their first time and it’s more than Yugyeom could ever ask for. Somehow, along the way, omega’s hands wander to maknae’s zipper, tucking his length out. He hisses at the warm touch around his shaft, putting his forehead against Jaebum’s. So close - Yugyeom tries to remember if their last time together felt this intimate. The only comparable thing would be the night after Jaebum’s second heat started, except all the indecent things they are going to do now. Yugyeom’s chest buzzes with anticipation. He tears his eyes away from omega’s hands, trying to take a clear look at his face. A scarlet blush spreading from Jaebum’s cheeks to his neck is a reward in itself, but the look of pure want directed at him punches the air out of Yugyeom’s lungs.

 

This time he is unable to hold back the growl, feeling the older man shiver in his hold.

 

He snaps, grabbing onto Jaebum’s ass, forcing the other to sit in his lap, their bodies grinding against each other. And while Jaebum touches him in the best way possible, Yugyeom sneaks his palms under the material of his partner’s sleeping gown, then boxer briefs, sensing how hot omega’s skin is. The tip of his finger brushes over Jaebum’s hole and he stops abruptly at the feeling of something sticky smeared there.

 

“The heat-” he starts, but the leader is quicker, his hips bucking into the touch.

 

“It’s lube, you idiot,” the omega grunts, while Yugyeom just stares at him in disbelief.

 

He thought about it. Jaebum thought about being with him, making love to him. He planned it all.

 

_This is not a simple whim of his, it’s something more._

 

“You, um, prepared yourse-”

 

“Of course I did, your knot is fucking gigantic, why do I need to fucking explain everythin- _Oh God!_ ” When three fingers enter Jaebum’s body, he scrambles for some support, instinctively moving away and failing, because Yugyeom’s second hand holds him in place with such a force it’s probably bordering on painful. Jaebum stops struggling, his head landing in the crook of alpha’s neck. Yugyeom’s positive that Jaebum does it to calm himself down. The omega starts to push against the digits inside him, but he’s already stretched enough. For a second Yugyeom imagines how many fingers Jaebum must have used on himself in the bathroom to get accustomed to the stretch so fast. He quickens his pace and tightens the hold on omega’s hips.

 

There is a hearty amount of lube trickling down Yugyeom’s palm, and he’s tempted, really, really tempted to put his whole fist inside. Jaebum would kill him for sure if he dared to mention it, let alone try to actually pull it off, so he sticks to pumping him open with quick thrusts that grow more and more powerful with every second.

 

Jaebum’s blunt nails scratch at his biceps, and the leader’s voice is a little higher than normal when he speaks after what feels like only a couple of seconds of prepping.

 

“Yugyeom- wait, not so brutal-”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“But?”

 

“So insolent. Listen to me!” Jaebum hisses, biting Yugyeom’s lower lip.The younger man groans, but stops nevertheless. His eyes go wide when the omega grabs his face and stares straight into his soul. Annoyance, lots of frustration and a shit ton of desire and affection merge into some sort of completely new emotion - Yugyeom swears it must be some kind of freaking magic because he’s spellbound right now.

 

“I like it when you’re gentle with me. I will tell you when I want it... rougher, ok?”

 

Yugyeom nods, swallowing audibly. Jaebum moves even closer, putting his left arm around alpha’s shoulders, his second hand grabbing both of their erections together. They both let out hushed, indistinguishable noises. Jaebum leans away, spitting on their lengths to make it easier for him to move and Yugyeom’s mind short-circuits.

 

“Shit, hyung, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he mumbles before grasping at Jaebum’s cheeks and kissing him breathlessly. There is a weak sound of protest coming from the older, but he allows Yugyeom to continue, his hand working about four times faster now.

 

‘He’s close,’ the wild thought rushes through alpha’s head. Given the fact that Jaebum fingered himself in the bathroom, now leaking the lube all over the inside of his briefs and Yugyeom’s palm, he can’t say he’s surprised. So the maknae puts one of his hands over Jaebum’s, squeezing it and forcing it to go faster, all the while licking into omega’s sweet, pliant mouth.

 

It works - Jaebum’s body freezes for a mere millisecond before it quakes with the strength of his orgasm. Yugyeom swallows every moan the other releases into the kiss, moving his arms to encircle Jaebum’s waist and support it.

 

Their clothes feel sticky and wet, dirty with Jaebum’s release and the whole living room probably smells like sex right now, but Yugyeom reaches the point of not giving a shit about it the second he notices the scent of jasmine tea coming off of the omega in waves. This is how Jaebum’s happiness smells like, this is how he smells when he’s satiated and safe. It’s a beautiful scent of all the things Yugyeom wants.

 

Jaebum shifts himself a little, straightening his back and putting both of his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders.

 

“Put it inside,” he whispers, lips brushing the top of alpha’s head. The younger nods, complying with his partner’s demand. He pushes the spoiled cotton of Jaebum’s briefs to the side, just barely exposing omega’s dripping opening. Directing the tip is a lot harder when he can’t see what he’s doing. When it finally slips past the quivering rim, Yugyeom lets out a soft moan, taking a long whiff of the jasmine-scented body sitting in his lap.

 

Before he’s able to ask if he can move, Jaebum is already taking the initiative, slowly riding him, hips rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Yugyeom patiently waits for a change of pace, but it doesn’t come, the languid movement becoming more of a teasing.

 

“Can you go faster?” Yugyeom mumbles the question into Jaebum’s bared chest, earning himself a half-amused, half- exasperated sigh.

 

“Cut me some slack. You left me a little incapacitated and now I’m the one doing all the work here.”

 

“So can _I_ move faster?” He risks asking, doing an absolutely shitty job at hiding his frustration, this time making Jaebum chuckle. The muscles inside vibrate with every sound the omega gives away, in return extracting a throaty groan from Yugyeom.

 

“I don’t know, can you?” Jaebum teases, leaning away to look at the younger man.

 

“You’re horrible sometimes. And yet I still love you so much,” Yugyeom confesses, noticing how impossibly wide Jaebum’s eyes become at the second sentence. Omega’s breath quickens, his cheeks going from pink to red in a matter of seconds. He opens his mouth to say something, but again, Yugyeom’s quicker.

 

“I love you, I would do anything for you, please remember it, ok?” He leans in, kissing Jaebum one more time. The older responds instantly, grabbing onto Yugyeom, bringing him closer as if to merge them both into one being. There is no hesitation in what they’re doing right now, they both want it equally.

 

Unconsciously, Yugyeom starts to move faster, going deeper with every thrust. It’s getting hotter and hotter, he loses breath and all of his common sense. The slick, soft folds of Jaebum’s inner walls squeeze at him and he tries to distinguish which moans are his. He holds onto his partner’s waist, slamming Jaebum’s body down onto his lap with a such a force it makes his pelvis hurt, yet he can’t stop.

 

“Mark me, please” the omega pleads, baring his neck, “Mark me while you come,” he repeats, skin flushed and glistening.

It takes a short moment for Yugyeom to register what he is being asked to do. He should be shocked, he should ask if that’s really what the other wants, but he isn’t doing any of it. He lunges forward, his teeth biting deep into Jaebum’s sweaty skin. There is no second thoughts, no internal barriers, no regret.

 

He spills inside, his knot plucking the slick entrance, preventing the warm liquid from overflowing.  Yugyeom rides his orgasm fast and hard, tearing the skin offered to him. The taste of copper on his tongue is intoxicating, Jaebum’s scent makes him drunk and light-headed.

 

“Mine,” he growls, lapping at the bleeding bruise until there is no more blood to lick, only scarlet marking standing out over the expanse of Jaebum’s otherwise perfect neck.

 

“Yours,” comes the faint answer, light tremors of omega’s body indicating that he has just came back from his second high this evening. Jaebum goes completely lax in Yugyeom’s arms, probably exhausted beyond belief. The omega rests his head on the younger man’s shoulder, nipping, licking and sucking at it, as if he’s making his own mark. It leaves alpha content and calm about their future - whatever life has in store for them, they will work their way through it.

 

They stay in complete silence, holding onto each other with what little strength they have until the knot goes down. Yugyeom can feel something leaking onto his crotch. He’s somehow grateful for not being able to see it because that would mean he could get horny enough for the second round and he doubts that Jaebum is in any condition for it right now.

 

“We need a bath, but right now you smell like chocolate and it would be a waste” the omega states. Yugyeom hums in response, putting his lips over Jaebum’s temple, peppering it with feather-like kisses.

 

“I love you so, so much,” he murmurs, smiling when the omega scrunches his nose, scratching its’ tip.

 

“Of all the alphas in the world I had to get the romantic one.”

 

“You’re complaining now?” Yugyeom teases, pinching Jaebum’s thigh. The older man yelps, gently punching alpha’s shoulder in retaliation.

 

“You’re getting more and more insolent by the day,” he grabs Yugyeom’s nose, squeezing it playfully, “...and yet I still love you so much,” he echoes maknae’s earlier words, something unnamed and absolutely beautiful shining in his dark eyes.

  
Yugyeom has fallen in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson heard everything and right now he's not sure if he's more traumatized or more horny :v
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
